Nuestro Problema Amoroso
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Las gemelas Harrintong, ambas hacían los que les venía en gana pues nadie les daba ordenes hasta ahora lo siento no soy buena con los summary
1. Prologo

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Prologo

Brandy Pov'

Me parecía raro que mis padres decidiera viajar esta vez ellos solos, pues ni a mi y mi hermana nos dejaban fuera de ese viaje, no era nada raro pues ellos después de tanto de casados no hallan echo un viaje solos, en mi opinion lo merecian y la verdad no era de creerse no para mi, y para mi hermana no lo se hasta ahora nos encontrabamos en camino a nuestro nuevo departamento en una villa donde tía Agatha vivía pues hasta ahora su paradero es completamente desconocido

-Hermana te encuentras allí, tierra llamando a Brandy.-mi hermana era de esas típicas chicas que eran bromistas y rebeldes pero no era ella solo yo no era una excepción pues yo era igual, algo se le decía la generación de las gemelas, que se referían con eso no se jamas lo entendí

-No me fastidies Sharon puedes irte hacer algo mas importante.-le respondí pues estaba de malas y ella no era nadie para calmar mi histeria odiaba su aptitud

-Hermanita entiendo que esta situación te molesta pero no la pagues conmigo creeme yo estoy igual pero debemos verle el lado positivo estaremos en un nuevo instituto, en el cual debemos de ser reconocidas.-mi hermana solo le importo el ser reconocidas en cambio yo solo espero nuevamente el amor porque la ultima vez termine lastimada por mi ex-novio y ex-prometido, pero fue mejor así

-Sharon ser hijas de los mas famosos empresarios no nos hace querer fama de nuestro nuevo instituto, sabes muy bien que yo quiero enamorarme de alguien que de verdad me trate bien.-pues a pesar de haber entablado una conversación mi hermana y yo nos llevábamos bien nos hablábamos poco pero eso no quieta que nos queremos

-Esta bien, dime que lo que quieres no lo dices por lo que Bruno te hizo o ¿si?.-sabía a lo que se refería mi hermana decidí no responder y volver a mirar a la ventanilla del auto, y llorar en silencio era un recuerdo doloroso

Sharon Pov'

Mi hermana fue distante al poco tiempo después de la ruptura con Bruno mi hermana estaba destrozada por dentro, en cuanto le hice esa pregunta ella solo me ignoro y miro por la ventanilla del auto y empezó a llorar en silencio para ella ese recuerdo fue doloroso, y para mi fue doloroso ver como su corazón de partía en miles de pedazos, como el idiota de su ex-prometido le rompía su corazón

-Hermanita esta bien si no quieres hablar te recuerdo, somos gemelas estamos juntas en todo y para todo.-le dijo como para ser de apoyo para ella

-Gracias por entenderme Sharon, y creo que llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.-dijo ella y quede boquiabierta al ver la mansion que nuestros padres compraron para nosotras antes de irnos

-No me digas que viviremos aquí Brandy nuestros padres esta vez se han lucido.-dije pues aun no salía de mi asombro y en eso mi hermana me mostraba un mensaje de texto de papa

_**Mensaje de Texto:**_

_**Hijas al llegar no se asombren con la casa que compramos para ustedes pues es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ustedes, entendemos que sigan molestas por lo del viaje imprevisto entre su madre y yo pues fue algo que teníamos planeando un tiempo, pero es mejor que nada poco después sera lo mismo en un futuro **_

_**Las ama**_

_**Papá**_

Eso era lo que no entendía pues teníamos el derecho de saberlo porque saberlo de este modo ya veo que no nos querían cerca, pero ya no era de importarnos pues haríamos lo que queríamos, o los que se nos venía en ganas


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 1

Brandy Pov'

Hoy en el primer día del resto de mi vida en el nuevo instituto, pero no me importaba me inscribí ayer así que mi hermana y yo empezamos clases hoy pero acaso importaba, claro que no, pues iba a hacer lo mismo en cada instituto presentarse hacer amigos y después tener que dejarlos para mudarte, nuestros padres hacían lo mismo pero eso importaba obvio no, bueno a mi no me importaba pues la chica buena de buenas calificaciones desapareció, bueno se hallase en mi interior pero nunca existiría

-Hermana ya levántate.-de que mi hermana era fastidiosa, lo era pero a un extremo inimaginable, era mejor no lidiar con ella cuando era así

-Sharon largo déjame dormir no quiero ir al instituto.-le dije es que este no era un día para salir de cama

-O no señorita nada de no quiero ir tienes que ir, así que olvídalo si no quieres un balde de agua super fría.-así me amenazaba y no me gustaba en nada tenemos la misma edad así que para que las amenazas no entiendo

-Ya esta bien no traigas el balde ya me levanto solo no traigas el balde de agua.-le dije y ella se alejo no sin antes dar una risa burlona la que tanto odio

Me levante y me vestí con una sudadera gris eso era para ocultar mis cortadas unos jeans y mis tenis rojos y claro mi guitarra, me arregle un poco el cabello y solo coloque mi flequillo de lado ocultando unos de mis ojos y baje hasta donde mi hermana se hallaba

-Hermana que son esas vestimentas sabes lo fea que te vez así.-mi hermana nuevamente se burlada de mi vestimenta que tenía ella con mi vestimenta

-Deja de burlarte de mi vestimenta ademas sabes que si no uso mi sudadera se vera esto.-dije mientras mostraba mis cortadas pues mi hermana sabía de eso

-Esta bien hermana se que la usas para que no se vea eso en tus brazos pero deberías dejar de hacerlo no te haces bien.-mi hermana era buena consejera pero la verdad tenía haciendo eso desde que Bruno me dejo

-Sabes que por mas que deje de hacerlo, mas me corto.-le dije y seguí el camino hacía el instituto

Mientras Tanto

Sharon Pov'

El comportamiento de mi hermana ya no era normal, o mejor dicho ya no sabia si de verdad ella era mi hermana, todavía recuerdo que mi hermana estaba llena de alegría y de felicidad, pero dejo de ser hace desde que Bruno la dejo la verdad es que ahora se corta los brazos es distante, la chica de calificaciones perfectas y que estaba llena de alegría había desaparecido, esa chica había desaparecido

-De acuerdo hermana dime cual es el aula de clases.-le pregunte pero no hubo respuesta de su lado solo siguió caminando a la cual solo seguí, hasta llegar al aula donde teníamos clases

-Aquí es hermana pero solo no me avergüences.-me respondió de manera fría y cortante algo que de verdad me dolió

-Esta bien hermana tratare no avergonzarte.-le dije y solo entramos y nos sentamos de ultimas hasta que el profesor dijo que pasáramos a presentarnos

-No es mala idea hermana.-me pregunto mostrando una diminuta sonrisa solo para mi aun había una esperanza de que la Brandy que antes era feliz vuelve a vivir

-No hermana no lo es.-le respondí y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

-Me llamo Brandy Harrintong y la señorita alegre que ven a mi lado es mi gemela, me gusta la musica ya sea rap y rock ambos me gustan, amo el anime, la manga, odio que me critiquen de buenas a primeras, odios a las chicas que sean unas rubias oxigenadas y cabezas huecas, y odio que critiquen mi vestimenta.-dijo de una manera fría y distante que asusto a todos inclusive a una rubia que ya se hacia presente en la sala.-hay algo mas que deseen saber de mi nada de acuerdo esta señorita rebeldía se va a sentar Paz Inútiles.-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona

-Me llamo Sharon Harrintong hermana gemela de Brandy Harrintong, me gusta el rock y el metal pesado, amo el anime, detesto que me juzguen de buenas a primeras o que juzguen a mi hermana por como se viste, odio a las rubias oxigenadas, y compongo musica con mi hermana gemela.-dije y me largue a sentar al lado de mi hermana ella no llego a prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que yo dije pues estaba leyendo un manga yaoi

Mas Tarde

Brandy Pov'

estaba feliz de estar aquí el patio para mi era el mejor lugar para tocar guitarra o la azotea, eran lugares tranquilos sin mucha gente y nada por el estilo, y también lugar no visitados y si no lo eran yo tranquilamente me cortaría mis brazos era un lugar en donde nadie vería lo que hacia

-Veo que no eres feliz con tu apariencia.-dijo un pelirrojo en frente mio

-Solo aléjate y borra de tu memoria lo que acabas de ver porque no es tu importancia.-le respondí de manera cortante y distante

-Las niñas buenas como tu no deben estar en clases que haces tu aquí, se supone que solo yo tengo las llaves.-me pregunto ains este tipo no deja de hacer preguntas

-No es tu problema si se las quite al delegado estúpido que esta en mi clase.-le respondí nadie me hacia tantas preguntas como este tipo

-Te refieres a Nathaniel.-como sabía que me refería a ese oxigenado, la verdad era el tipo mas estirado que conocí

-Si a el oye no te ofendas pero puedes irte la verdad quiero estar sola.-le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada a otro lado y agarre de mi guitarra

-Y se puede saber porque Brandy Harrintong.-pero como era que este tipo sabía mi nombre la verdad solo lo sabían mi clase la directora y el delegado estúpido, de suerte mi hermana

-Soy de tu clase tonta yo estaba presente cuando te presentaste.-y a este con que derecho me dice tonta, el ultimo chico que me llamo así fue Bruno después de terminar conmigo, pero no me importa eso ahora

-Castiel Leuman un pelirrojo rebelde que hace lo que se le viene en gana casi nunca entra a clases, y esta en una banda.-le respondí la verdad no me sorprende

-El mismo señorita rebeldía, de rebeldía no tienes cara tienes mas cara de emo que de rebeldía.-me dijo ya no era aburrido así que me quede hablando con el mientras tocaba mi guitarra

-Cállate Leuman que eso no es de tu importancia ¿Ok?.-le respondí sin dejar de tocar la guitarra

-Puedes dejar un momento esa guitarra Harrintong que estoy hablando contigo.-me dijo pero yo ni pendiente

-No quiero ademas no necesitas que te vea para que sigas hablando para eso tengo oídos con los cuales te escucho perfectamente.-bufe y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo

-No me digas, eres una tonta.-la verdad su insulto no dolió tanto

-Cabello de menstruación.-le dije pues me quería ir antes de que me preguntara por que me cortaba de una manera tan fiera, era lo que no quería que me preguntaba

-Harrintong tu no te vas sin responderme algo, porque te cortas de esa manera.-era lo que no quería que me preguntaras la verdad porque me preguntaste

-Leuman no es de tu importancia así que puedes soltarme.-le respondí y intente soltar de su agarre pero fue imposible, me sostuvo fuerte y bajo la manga de mi sudadera dejando ver mis cortadas.-Lo hago porque es la única manera que tengo de olvidar a un desagradecido que me lastimo.-le respondí y oculte mi rostro para no dejar que viera que lloraba, pero desgraciadamente vio rodar una lagrima por mi mejilla.-solo suéltame y olvida lo que te dije, y por favor deja que me vaya.-le dije pues solo me solté y me fui corriendo de ese lugar

Mientras Tanto

Sharon Pov'

Estaba saliendo de clase y no vi a mi hermana en todo el día tal vez se concentro en su guitarra, porque cuando esta con ella o sus mangas no hay quien la obligue hacer algo, pero fui corriendo a casa a ver si la encontraba allí y la encontré en un rincón de su habitación llorando ella definitivamente no era así porque un **"Terminamos"** puede cambiar drasticamente así como mi hermana lo hizo, era difícil lo se alguna vez lo viví pero ella era alegre porque cambio de este modo

-Hermana esta vez dime porque lloras, no me gusta verte así.-le pregunte y aun así nada hasta que me dijo el porque

-Hermana Bruno el diciéndome terminamos no me dejan tranquila, estaba prácticamente feliz de estar en un nuevo instituto y querer nuevos amigos, enamorarme nuevamente, pero con eso que me atormenta no puedo.-me respondí y después me abrazo muy rara vez lo hacía pues sabía que quería que alguien estuviera con ella en este momento

-Hermana ese patán no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas, ya deja de llorar debes ser la de antes, a la que nada le importaba, córtate haz lo que quieras, pero no sigas de este modo no es bueno.-le dije pues la verdad no era lo que de verdad quería para ella, papa y mama no estaban me tocaba a mi ser la hermana mayor aunque tengamos una misma edad y ser la madre que ella necesita en este momento

Fin Capitulo 1


	3. Una Nueva Oportunidad a ser Feliz

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 2

Dos Meses Después

Brandy Pov'

El tiempo paso rápido y después de todo me seguía cortando pero no tan a menudo como cuando llegue aquí, aquel recuerdo doloroso me persigue pero ya no es tan doloroso como antes, pero seguía siendo esa chica que hacia lo que se le venia en gana pero jamas fui capaz hacer que la yo de antes volviera ella parte de mi recuerdo doloroso, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese recuerdo yo lo deseche era triste pero mejor así, nunca quise algo que tuviera que ver con ese recuerdo que tenía ya se me hacia tan doloroso

-Hermanita cuanto tiempo mas pretendes estar dormida.-dijo mi hermana del otro lado de la puerta, yo no le permitía entrar pues siempre cerraba con llave

-Ya salgo hermana espera.-le respondí pues yo sabia que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba a una chica que ya se hacia sonriente de oreja a oreja

-Como tu digas hermanita.-dijo de una manera burlona era lo que yo odiaba de ella

Me vestí igual a otras veces pero convine colores una sudadera negra unos jeans rojos y mis converse negras, antes de salir de mi habitación agarre mi guitarra y unas mangas que suelo leer en clases y de ultimo me consola no la había llevado desde que entre al instituto

Mientras Tanto

Sharon Pov'

Mi hermana en dos meses cambio mucho, vestía igual pero no la juzgaba pues seguía cortandose pero no tan seguido como antes, pero es un comienzo por dos meses hemos estado solas gracias a nuestros padres, pero era mejor no recibíamos ordenes de nadie, hasta ahora, luego nos tocaría hacer algo con nuestras vidas, mi hermana ya había echo amigos prácticamente sus amigos eran mis amigos, pero hasta que conoció a Lysandro, pareció que Castiel, Lysandro y ella eran buenos amigos

-Hermana estas lista.-dije eso y voltee pues yo estaba de espaldas jamas espere ver a mi hermana tan cambiada, era algo que no era de creer

-Si hermana nos vamos.-me respondió y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-De acuerdo.-seguía asombrada donde estaba la señorita rebeldía había desaparecido no en realidad allí seguía solo que había cambiado un poco

Caminábamos tranquilas hasta el instituto había un silencio para nada incomodo pues yo escuchaba musica y mi hermana leía unas de sus muchas mangas yaois pues era su especialidad y la verdad que si lo era no lo podíamos negar

-Hermana ven o te quedas.-le pregunte

-Adelante hermana ya te alcanzo.-me respondió y se sentó en unas bancas que ya se hallaban en el patio, y se quedo tocando guitarra hasta que señalo la hora de entrar y ella entro a su aula correspondiente y detrás de ella llegaron dos personas que para mi eran lo suficientemente conocidas

-Pero quien llego la estúpida y retrasada Brandy Harrintong.-le dijo amber y me hermana estaba a punto de sentarse pero se detuvo y se acerco a Amber si me hermana algo tenia de paciente era no ser paciente cuando la insultan

-Que dijiste rubia oxigenada.-mi hermana estaba molesta pero a ella no lo importo

-Lo que escuchaste retrasada.-le regreso pero mi hermana no se detuvo y le agarro de cabello

-Amber mejor retira lo que dijiste si no quieres quedar sin dientes y creeme te verás mas bonita sin dientes.-le dijo mi hermana y amber se quedo callada y mi hermana la soltó y ella se fue a sentar a mi lado a leer su manga

No era buena idea de que mi hermana se metiera en problemas pues a ella le dio igual ella estaba en cuadro de honores y para la directora era fácil contar eso como una falta en ella la verdad la directora fue demasiado lejos cuando se traba de mi hermana era su favorita

Mas Tarde

Brandy Pov'

En estos dos meses me hice buena amiga de Castiel y de Lysandro que hasta pienso que me enamore de Lysandro, que solo tal vez el me podía ayudar a dejar de cortarme los brazos era suficientemente doloroso como para seguir haciéndolo, pero como decirle lo que siento por el era imposible el tal vez ya tiene novia pero creo que no así tengo que hacer el intento de demostrar que yo no alguien que no es de confiar

Tal vez no iba a poder y si le digo a mi hermana que me haga el favor y le entregue algo por mi la verdad el me gusta y no soy buena así para hablar con un chico se que el no me puede lastimar yo lo se, pero a veces no puedo estar tan segura

-Eh! Tabla en que piensas tienes rato distraída.-ese era castiel el chico era mi pelirrojo amigo era divertido a veces malhumorado y bromista pero así lo quería

-No es tu problema Cabeza de Tomate.-le dije pues no era de su importancia en lo que yo pensaba

-Ah no eso no tiene que ver con mi distraído amigo.-como lo adivino es imposible que leyera mi mente

-Pues tiene rato mirando a quien sabe donde embobada.-me dijo y yo le jale un mechón de su menstruación de cabello y la verdad no me importa

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema Cabeza de Tomate deja de meterte donde no te llaman!.-le dije y me fui de allí hacia el salón a escribir algo que solo mi hermana puede leer y ella sabia prácticamente que era y para quien era

-Hermana puedo saber que haces aquí y porque escribes tanto.-esa era mi hermana preguntándome que hacia pues la verdad no era importante

-Pues escribo algo para la persona que me gusta y no tengo el valor de decirle y así es la única manera.-le dije y le mostré lo que estaba escribiendo y me abrazo no me gustaba que me abrazaba

-Hermanita te gusta el amigo de tu mejor amigo creo que la verdad en vez de escribir todo eso aquí porque no le dices es mejor así te quitas un peso de encima, bueno yo solo lo digo pero si crees que esta es tu opción no te detengo ve a entregarla.-mi hermana no entendía si se la di fue para que la entregara, pero creo que debo decirle

-Sharon te la di para que la entregues por mi no puedo hacerlo solo dile que yo le mando algo se la entregas y te devuelves caso resuelto no te parece.-le dije pareció haber entendido

-De acuerdo.-me respondió y se fue hasta que llego una persona diferente a ella

Mientras Tanto

Lysandro Pov'

Porque Brandy mandaría a su hermana a entregarme algo, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada mas ya que recibirlo y agradecerlo, era una carta pero no sabia lo que tenía escrito tal vez era algo que me diría si Brandy siente algo por mi, solo espere que hubiera sido eso

De verdad Lysandro leería la carta de la chica que a el le ha gustado desde que la conoció yo digo que lo hace solo que el no le responde a medida de un papel sino va hasta donde Brandy se encontraba en el preciso momento con su hermana gemela

_**Lo que la carta decía:**_

_**Lysandro puede que tengamos dos meses de conocernos y me conoces como te conozco yo a ti, pero hay algo que solo Castiel sabe y tu no pues te lo quise comentar pero pensé que no querías saber mas de mi cuando te contara pero me equivoque a medida que el tiempo esta pasando, y se que me gustas demasiado puede que mi carácter sea un poco difícil pero no puedo hacer nada, en el pasado eh sufrido y que por esa razón me corto mis brazos la verdad para mi ya no es dolor es mas bien liberarme de el, esto que te comento solo lo sabe castiel le hice jurar que no le diría a nadie, y mi hermana mi hermana me apoya al igual que castiel aunque no lo demuestre, pero me apoya. Me gustas demasiado no te lo dije en persona solo por la razón que pensé que tendrías novia o que me rechazarías no quiero sufrir mas, con que me digas que también te gusto o que vez como tu amiga me hace feliz de solo saber el echo que me quieres.**_

_**Pd:La verdad te envié la carta con Sharon la razón ya la conoces pues esta antes de esta posdata**_

_**Te Quiere**_

_**Brandy Harrintong**_

La verdad era que no espere esto pues es una chica linda que se corta y que allí encontró una manera de escapar del dolor que su pasado le hizo vivir no era justo, pienso que solo era una atracción la que sentía pero ahora se que ella de verdad me gusta como supe donde se dirigió puedo ir allí y decirle lo que verdad siento y en persona

-Sharon puedes dejarme solo con tu hermana.-le dije pues no quería que escuchara

-Hola Lysandro dime recibiste lo que te envié con mi hermana.-me pregunto y yo hice mas que preguntar que me dejara ver sus brazos

-Si lo recibí, Brandy me dejas ver tus brazos.-ella sabía porque le pregunta no protesto nada solo se subió las mangas de sudadera y pude ver cicatrices en sus brazos, cicatrices que ella mismo se hizo

-Como te mencione en la carta yo me corto mis brazos tengo dos años haciéndolo, pues lo hice una semana después de que el chico me gustaba en mi viejo instituto me terminara.-me dijo sin lamento alguno.-se que me hago daño pero al principio fue dolor pues yo era una chica alegre y de buenas calificaciones, pero esa chica desapareció al mismo tiempo que me hice mi primera cortada.-continuó.-este secreto solo lo sabe Castiel pues le hice jurar que no le dijera a nadie, solo yo que fuera la única que diría cuando estuviera lista para decirle a alguien

-Pero Brandy te causas un daño enorme pusiste haberlo dicho a quien sea pero decirlo.-le dije solo miro por la ventana y vi como una lágrima fugitiva se escapa de su ojo

-No puedo decirle a nadie Lysandro tengo tiempo haciéndolo, tengo dos años haciéndome daño, nadie me apoyaría como lo hace mi hermana y lo haces tu.-me respondió mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por esas mejillas que tenían un lindo color rosado en ellas

-Pero puedes intentarlo no te juzgaran tal vez puedan ayudarte.-le dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-Lysandro me gustas y mucho y la verdad estas cortadas me las hice después de que el me terminara, pero es algo de lo que no debas de preocuparte.-me dijo y retiro mi mano de su mejilla

-Brandy lo se claramente lo colocaste en tu carta, y me gustas también.-le dije y me eh acercado a su rostro para besarla me ah correspondido tarde pero lo hizo

Des pues de todo esto nos fuimos y la acompañe a su casa la verdad no somos novios oficialmente pero ya mañana tendré la oportunidad de pedírselo eso lo se, pero no era nada raro ella era seria aunque de vez en cuando estaba feliz, lo que me preocupaba ahora que siguiera cortandose, no lo hace tan seguido solo de vez en cuando o cuando ese recuerdo doloroso la atormenta

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

**Brandy Harrintong:**Una chica de carácter fuerte, tiene unos hermosos ojos morados y una cabellera plateada como la luna, es hermosa va a cumplir 17 años, ella y su hermana gemela, tienes dones únicos que son especiales en ella, hace lo que se le viene en gana se corta los brazos solo ah sido una vez abandonada, sus padres la aman tal cual y como ella es... A mi parecer es una chica única y ni para que negarlo

**Sharon Harrintong:**Es una chica presumida, optimista, y antipática pero todo esto lleva que también hace lo que se le viene en gana va a cumplir los 17 años tiene una cabellera azabache como la noche y unos ojos rojos carmesí, apoya de su gemela, pues Brandy al hacerse daño es como si Sharon también pero no es así, ah sido tres veces abandonada en una relación, pero a ella le da igual... El punto es que las gemelas Harrintong tienen dones, Brandy para las guitarras y el canto, Sharon para la escritura y el piano... Y ambas con calificaciones perfectas... Mira me salieron cerebritos las niñas


	4. Un Retrato Familiar

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 3

Cuatro Meses Después

Brandy Pov'

Estaba en los mejores momentos de mi vida, pues justo un día después Lysandro me pidió que fuera su novia deje de cortarme pero mi sudadera seguía conmigo pues mis cicatrices no se iba, y ademas porque se iban a ir si ese fue el tiempo en el que me cortaba, seguía siendo seria pero mis buenas calificaciones, era un esfuerzo que me costo mucho por conseguir, al mes después mi pelirrojo amigo admitió que estaba loco de amor por mi hermana, el por mucho que lo negara la amaba, y eso yo lo sabía pues antes de todo esto, yo era una chica distante y fria, cuando me lo proponía podía sonreír y la verdad esa no era yo, esa chica quedo atrás con todo lo que una vez me hizo daño

-Hermana en que piensas que tengo rato hablando sola y tu como si nada.-hermana era especialista de sacarme de mis pensamientos

-Hermanita estoy feliz esto es increíble puedes creerlo yo feliz.-le dije y le sonreí

-Eso es bueno hermana, porque ya no te cortas deberías deshacerte de esa sudadera.-que tenia de malo mi sudadera yo no le veo lo malo

-Pero mi sudadera que tiene de malo.-le pregunte pues estaba intrigada

-Nada olvidalo.-me respondió

Yo no le tome importancia y la verdad así fue dentro de poco sería mi cumpleaños y la verdad mis padres iban a venir y quería presentarles a Lysandro se que mis padres lo aceptaran, así se que seré feliz con el, solo si no aparecia el idiota que me rompió mi corazón porque esta vez no respondo

-Hermanita ya dentro tres días es nuestro cumpleaños.-me dijo mi hermana feliz

-Ya lo se estoy feliz porque al fin podre formalizar mi relación, me refiero a presentarles a Lysandro nuestros padres.-le dije estaba emocionada

-Pues hermana para ti no hay imposibles porque se que, con el eres feliz y si papa lo acepta porque no hacerlo yo, tal vez también acepten

-Pues si hermana tal vez pero eso no es un tal vez aceptaran lo se porque nadie nos dice que no, ademas son nuestros 17 años un año mas y ya podremos hacer lo que queramos, no lo pensaste.-le dije pues nunca había estado así pero que coño a nadie le importa

Ese mismo día en el instituto

Ese día Brandy fue a visitar a Lysandro para darle la noticia pero estaba segura de que no se toparía con nadie, pues de verdad solo ella sabía quien era el chico con el topo al salir del instituto de camino a su casa, no tenía problemas pues sabía como lidiar con los problemas presentes, saldrá como ella quiere que salga, pero uno no sabía nada

Brandy Pov'

Espero que Lysandro se tome bien esta noticia se que quera conocer a mis padres y la verdad porque no, es lo mejor formalizar nuestra relación, pero soy feliz a su lado no tiene nada de malo hasta hace poco tiempo no me corto solo se porque porque supe que a mi lado tengo a alguien que me apoya al 100%

-Lysandro ¡Lysandro!.-le grite pero no escuche nada, hasta que siento un respiración en mi cuello, no podía ser Lysandro ya que el no hacia este tipo de cosas

-Que quieres Brandy.-me voltee y vi que si era Lysandro solo quiso asustarme al hacer eso

-Tengo algo que decirte, y me asustaste al hacer eso.-chille pero no me escucho

-Como que.-dijo y me abrazo a veces Lysandro era de tener dos lados uno caballeroso y otro pervertido, pero mil veces prefería el lado que es caballeroso

-Pues dentro de tres es mi cumpleaños y mis padres van a venir y se me ocurrió la idea de formalizar nuestra relación presentándote a mis padres que te parece.-le dije y le bese y me separe de su abrazo

-De acuerdo estaré allí pero solo espero que rosa no vaya.-dicho eso yo bufe ante su comentario

-Si tu quieres debo de marcharme para ayudar a Sharon a recibir a mis padres ya que llegan hoy.-le dije y le sonreí.-que tal si me acompañas y te los presento le diré a mi hermana que tambien le diga a castiel que vaya.-le dije y me reí por lo bajo

-Nos vamos bella dama.-me encantaba que me dijera así pues sabía que me amaba

-De acuerdo vamos

Saliendo no sabía que me encontraría con alguien que no esperaba encontrar por el resto de mi vida, pero me hizo abrir los ojos y hacer lo que iba hacer lo cual no era lo apropiado en ese momento

-Hola Brandy.-Dijo Bruno con esa sonrisa hipócrita que siempre tenía lo cual era enfermizo

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo nunca mas en mi vida, Hola Debrah.-les dije y me abrace a Lysandro lo cual no me sorprendía ellos seguían juntos despues de tanto tiempo que paso

-Así que eres feliz me arrepiento el haberte lastimado y hasta ahora me recuerdo que eramos muy felices en un pasado que ya no existe para ti me imagino ¿No?.-dijo y de repente su aire cambio a una mas melancólico, pero el estaba con Debrah y por lo que tengo entendido es que iban a formar una familia pero el bebe fue abortado porque la familia de mi mejor "Amiga" con mi novio ella sabia que estaba comprometida con el

-Brandy tanto tiempo, espero que no te moleste que ande con el.-dijo pero no me importo yo solo la ignore y camine a mi casa junto con Lysandro quien no dejaba de abrazarme

-No Debrah si quieres puedes quedartelo, pero han pasado dos años ustedes dos ya no debía tener un pequeño o pequeña en medio de ustedes y agarrados de las manos como la buena familia que son.-le dije yo de una manera cortante que yo conocía ella sabia el daño que me causo porque debía yo perdonarla no entiendo, y después de todo Bruno yo lo amaba y ahora no mas que odio lo que siento por el

-Si así debió ser así pero mi familia no lo acepto, y me toco abortarlo pero ahora estoy esperando otro hijo.-dijo es que no puede ser mas sínica de lo que ya es, no lo entiendo de verdad, no eres mas que una p*ta y de las baratas

Yo solo me digne a ignorarlos eh ir a mi casa para presentarles a mis padres a Lysandro su nuevo yerno, ellos no sabían nada del daño que yo me hacia y era algo que no se debía saber, nunca, pero ahora que eso es parte de mi pasado, de que se enteren no era de mi mínima importancia, llegamos y cuando entre vi en el living a mis padres solo entre abrazarlos

-Mamá, papá que gusto es tenerlos aquí, los extrañe demasiado.-dije y los abrace de verdad los extrañaba

-Hija nosotros igual, pero nos puedes decir quien es el joven que viene contigo.-me separe y en eso mi padre me pregunto quien era el joven que me acompañaba

-Padre que bueno que lo preguntas, si lo se se preguntan el porque de lo que lo voy a decir y se van a preguntar porque no estoy con Bruno razón simple el esta comprometido con la que era mi mejor amiga, o eso creía yo pero no es así, y ahora están por formar una familia.-le dije eso antes de lo importante.-Madre, padre este joven es mi novio desde hace solo cuarto meses, si aceptan la relación y me dejan continuarla, seré la hija mas feliz.-en ese momento mi hermana llego y hizo lo mismo que yo

-Hija eres sincera así que puedes continuar tu relación.-dijo mi padre y vi como se acerco a Lysandro y le empezó a susurrar algo que yo entendí perfectamente

-¡Papá! se lo que le estas susurrando a mi Lysandro, ya no lo molestes.-le grite a papá pues el sabía que yo lo había escuchado

-Tengo que estar prevenido.-me dijo yo solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-Tranquilo señor Harrintong yo no are nada que su hija no quiera.-dijo Lysandro yo pensé que era de pocas palabras pero me equivoque... ¡Espera que!

Y así termino la tarde en familia, claro que solo dos personas no era de la familia pero que pronto lo serían, y eran Lysandro y Castiel


	5. Un Futuro

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 4

Brandy Pov'

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, que aburrido tengo que usar vestido y no quiero, pero lo tengo que usar, bueno en fin estoy feliz mi relación ya es formal, mis padres, vinieron estuvieron aquí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y después desaparecieron nuevamente, se fueron a continuar su viaje fue una breve parada aquí en esta villa, pero al menos se que fue bueno, la mejor fiesta organizada estabas mis buenos amigos

-Hermanita, sigues allí, tierra llamando a Brandy.-esa es mi hermana odio que me saque de mis pensamientos

-Si hermana sigo aquí dejame tranquila.-le dije en ese momento lysandro y castiel estaban sentados en la misma mesa que nosotras yo solo me concentre en mirar a Lysandro

Esto es prácticamente, estar enamorada por segunda vez, la primera vez fue demasiado lastimoso y lo odie, termine lastimada un recuerdo que hasta ahora es parte de mi pasado, solo ahora soy feliz vuelvo hacer la de antes, claro que diferente a la que ya era antes solo que no me di de cuenta antes, yo había vuelto a ser la de antes, solo que tenía que ser diferente, si diferente

-Fue una gran fiesta no crees hermanita.-dijo mi hermana y yo le respondí

-Si lo fue solo que mama y papa se desaparecieron despues de que acabo.-le dije y me concentre en Lysandro y así estuve toda la noche hasta que Lysandro se fue

-Eh! espera de verdad lo hicieron, ya casi no pasan tiempo con nosotras, bueno no como antes.-dijo mi hermana y yo solo asentí pues tenia razon

-Si lo hicieron hermanita, bueno me voy a dormir, no te quedes tan tarde recuerda que mañana hay que ir al instituto.-le dije y me retire con una sonrisa burlona

Ella hizo lo mismo pero seguido que yo, claro que no salí de mi habitación me quede allí pensando en las cosas que me han pasado, el tiempo que llevo junto a Lysandro y que se que jamas me ara lo que Bruno me hizo, después de eso me quede dormida, y como siempre mi hermana me despertó, pero esta vez no fue mi hermana, fue Lysandro, quien se digno a pasar por mi temprano, lo cual yo le permití

-Bella dama sigue dormida.-lysandro conoce de mis puntos débiles, y empezó hacerme cosquillas y en eso me retorcí y me desperté

-Lysandro me asustaste, pero si esta es una manera para ti de despertarme, sera mejor que pases por mi todos los dias.-se lo dijo y el solo me dedico una sonrisa, y me beso

-De acuerdo, nos vamos.-me dijo que nos íbamos pero yo todavía no estaba lista

-Espera un momento abajo con mi hermana yo bajo enseguida.-le dije y así lo hizo

Tarde quince segundo en cambiarme, ya que cambie un poco mi manera de vestir, mis cicatrices habían desapareció junto con todo el paso que alguna vez me hizo daño, junto con todo lo desagradable de mi pasado, mi sudaderas decidí conservarlas hay en mi closet, por alguna razon no quiero deshacerme de ellas, despues de estar lista baje con mi novio, mi cuñado y mi hermana

-Quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermana.-dijo mi hermana pues le extraño mi cambio

-Ya Sharon deja las bromas, soy yo tu hermana solo que cambie un poco.-le dije y volvió su postura original

-Bueno hermanita me sorprendí poco porque tu prefieres tus sudaderas, que paso con ellas.-me pregunto yo solo le respondí

-Están guardadas y así se quedaran por un tiempo.-le respondí.-nos podemos ir.-dije y me cerque a lysandro y le agarre de la mano

Poco tiempo despues a Amber le odio verme tan cambia y ser siempre el centro de atención, ya que según ella ese era su puesto o eso era lo que me decía, pero había algo que ella no entendía todavía y era que yo soy hija de unos empresarios reconocidos por todo el mundo, así que tengo amigos que conmigo son honestos, en vez de molestarme me daba risa ver como se molesta al ver que su puesto de reina del instituto era derrumbado poco a poco, por mi causa

-Brandy baja de la nube que estas montada te recuerdo que es mi nube.-me dijo amber yo le respondí

-Rubia olvidalo, ya no es tu nube es mi nube y debes de acostumbrarte.-le dije y me fui antes de que me respondiera algo

-¡Brandy no me ignores no quiero ser ignorada!.-solo la escuche gritarme

La ignore después de que perdió el mando el instituto Li y Charlotte me seguían, y si eran sinceras con mi amistad, claro que yo no era presumida, jamas lo fui, claro que mi hermana si, y lysandro sigue a mi lado, solo que jama pensé que tendría tantos amigos, en mi opinión son muchos amigos los que ya tengo, jamas lo espere de este modo, nunca de este modo, todo paso demasiado rápido que jamas lo espere de este modo, jamas

Fin Capitulo 4


	6. Una Propuesta

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 5

Brandy Pov'

Un año llevo con Lysandro, y en todo el tiempo que ah pasado, yo eh cambiado, también en ese tiempo el chico que fue mi ex novio y mi ex prometido, y mi ex amiga se trasladaron a mi instituto, yo no quería porque conozco a debrah de la palma de mi mano, y se lo que haria si conoce a castiel pero menos mal que esta vez no permitiría que a mi hermana fue lastimada nuevamente, yo odio a debrah y se que sharon también, pero tenemos que hacer algo para que no se acerque a Lysandro o Castiel

Estaba en el patio con Lysandro todos empalagosos la directora no me decía nada ya que yo la tenía comiendo de la alma de mi mano, al igual a mi hermana, nosotras dos estamos en cuadros de honores en su oficina como las mejores estudiantes del instituto

-Hola Brandy, eh puedes presentarme al pelirrojo que es tu amigo.-me pregunto pero al escuchar el pelirrojo que es mi amigo

-Debrah dejame tranquila, que ahora tu no debes estar con Bruno, y mejor deja a Castiel en paz porque el esta con mi hermana gemela, la conoces verdad.-le dije y simplemente me desaparecí antes de que dijera otra cosa

Tengo años de conocerla así que se de lo que es capaz de hacer, no quiero que se acerque a castiel por eso, ya queda un año para que nos graduemos con suerte a Bruno su padre le va pedir que se regrese, eso era lo bueno, de suerte es que ya me graduo

-Brandy, puedes cerrar un momento los ojos.-me pregunto Lysandro

-Para que Lys.-le pregunte pues estaba dudosa

-Para obsequearte algo, es un pequeño presente, que tambien abre camino a nuestra felicidad.-dijo y yo solo asentí estaba muy feliz, por eso senti como si ya no estuviera parado sino agachado.-Brandy Harrintong aceptas convertirte en mi esposa, se que es una decisión un tanto precipitada pero nos amamos acaso no cuenta, pero por favor acepta convertirte en mi esposa.-no lo podia creer me estaba pidiendo matrimonio yo con gusto asentí lo que para el es un si, pero fue en frente de todos aquellos chicos que alguna vez estuvieron enamorados de mi

Bruno Pov'

Puedo sentir como mi corazon se deshace pedazo tras pedazo, me duele saber que te perdí tan solo un momento, ahora solo recuerdo las sonrisas que soltaste cuando te hacia feliz, pero no sientes lo mismo por mi, me duele saber que ahora otro hombre tiene tu corazon que te hace feliz mas que yo, ahora solo empiezo a recordar aquellos dulces recuerdos que tenia contigo y esos desacuerdos que te hice vivir

**_Flash Back_**

_Eran mis mejores recuerdos, se que contigo soy feliz pero si no te valoro mas ahora se que algun dia te voy a perder y es lo que menos quiero, lo que menos deseo, tu deseas esto yo pienso que no, pero aun así tengo que valorarte mas de lo que hoy ya te valoro porque se muy pronto alguien que te tuvo siempre envidia te va a separar de mi lado_

_-Bruno sabes si alguna vez o nuestro durara siempre.-me pregunto ella era mi rosa, la rosa mas fragil que poseen mis manos_

_-Brandy la vida o mejor dicho el destino a veces suele ser muy injusto, es mejor vivir el momento ya que no sabemos cuando nos separen para siempre.-le dije yo para que no siquieras con la misma pregunta_

_-Y quien desea eso.-me pregunto ella era muy curiosa por eso la amaba_

_-Debrah tu mejor amiga tal vez siempre te ah tenido envidia porque eres millonaria eres guapa mucho mas que ella, mas popular a ella, nadie te busca por interes solo ella.-le dije y se quedo pensando.-Te amo demasiado por favor nunca olvides cuya promesa te hice cuando teniamos ocho años de edad, que te amaría para siempre_

_-Nunca la olvidare runo siempre haz estado para mi en los buenos y malos momentos que pase en toda mi vida, estoy agradecida de que estes a mi lado.-me dijo y yo solo senti posar esos delicados labios en los mios, la amaba y lo nuestro era sincero_

_Pero unas tres semanas despues todo se derrumbo, yo mientras estaba con ella estaba con Debrah, la estaba engañando del peor modo, ella me vio y no dijo nada solo vi como esas lagrimas de cristal que ella tenia nunca habían brotado de sus ojos morados_

_-Bruno dijiste que me amabas que jamas me cambiarias, donde estan donde estan esas falsas palabras que me decias no saben cuantas veces te crei, cuantas veces te lo crei, por el miedo a que no me dejaras, y ahora te veo diciendole a esta insulsa que la amas y que no era mas que interes por lo que estabas a mi lado.-me dijo sus ojos morados penetraron mis orbes azules con un odio que yo sabia que ahora existe entre nosotros_

_-Brandy yo te amo, lo que allas escuchado no es cierto por favor escuchame.-le suplique le rogué las veces que fueron necesarias pero lo unico que salio de su boca fue_

_-Bruno ya no hay nada que explicar, toma tu maldito anillo de compromiso no lo quiero, esa promesa que me hiciste cuando teniamos ocho años se las llevaron el viento junto el amor que alguna vez sentí por ti, me das asco.-me dijo sus ojos morados ya no brillaban estaban perdidos, sin ninguna luz que los iluminaran_

_-Brandy por favor no me hagas esto, no frente a mis amigos, yo si te amo, y siempre te amare.-le dije pero no me escucho_

_-Pues que bien que lo hago frente tus amigos así van a saber que clase de hombre eres, solo ya no me busques.-me dijo y vi su figura, esa figura femenina que me enloquecia desaparecer entre el montón de estudiantes_

_Debrah a ella yo no se si la amaba, ella me hizo caer en sus redes ahora debo estar con ella porque si, porque si, yo no lo quiero, no asi, no de este modo_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Brandy Pov'

Fue asi como vi que Bruno se le aguaban los ojos, al ver esa escena, pero la verdad así fue como me paso a mi, yo verlo declararse a otra me partió el corazon en mil pedazos, no fue increible yo sabia que ahora lo odia, que ya no hay mas que amor, que ya no sentia cariño hacia el, solo odio y rencor, esta fue su sentencia, yo lo amaba, en el pasado pero ahora es mi presente donde solo existimos Lysandro y yo, solo mi presente con Lysandro, Bruno el fue el centro de mi universo, pero mi nuevo centro del universo es Lysandro


	7. Un Corazon Roto

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 6

Bruno Pov'

Nunca olvidare la promesa que hicimos, lastima tu ya las olvidaste y me lo dejaste muy claro la ver que me dijiste _Esa promesa se la llevo el viento junto con todo lo que alguna vez sentí por ti_, desde entonces tus recuerdo no hacen mas que atormentarme, no dejan de hacerlo, la ultima vez que hable contigo fue la ultima conversación que fue dolorosa para los dos, pero mas lo fue para mi

_**Flash Back**_

_Como te enteraste fue doloroso, pero debes entender que fue una trampa de Debrah, todo lo planeo ella para separarnos, y yo de tonto cai en su red, y todavía me duele creerlo, todavia me suele saber que ahora me odias, que otro hombre logro cautivar ese dulce corazon que tu tenias o que aun posees_

_-Brandy por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte como todo paso.-le rogué, y ella solo volteo, pude ver como esos hermosos y iluminados ojos morados, ya no tenian ni luz ni brillo_

_-Tienes 5 minutos para explicar si esto lleva a nada, debes tener guardado en tu mente y corazon que es tu culpa, que mi corazon ahora este desecho en mil pedazos.-me dijo sus palabras eran frias_

_-Esta bien.-le dije y comencé a explicarle.-perdoname yo nunca quise hacerte daño, fue ella, fue Debrah ella te tuvo envidia tanta fue que nos separo del peor modo, yo de tonto caí en sus redes, fui un estupido al no ver las cosas con claridad.-le dije y fue entonces donde mis lagrimas brotaron, llore, cuando mas dije que yo no lloraría, hoy llore y por la mujer que amo_

_-Bruno nada es igual, tienes que aceptar que ahora yo ya no te amo, yo te odio, no siento algo mas que no sea odio, por ti, fuiste un idiota al caer es sus malditas redes, pero así pasa, así pasa, ahora solo ve al presente, continua con ella, pero olvida que yo alguna vez existí, porque yo para ti debe ser que ya ni existo.-me dijo y sus ojos se apagaron y sus lagrimas de cristal empezaron a brotar_

_-Entiendo, pero al menos un beso de despedida.-le pedi ella no se nego nuestro ultimo beso_

_-Solo eso cierto.-me dijo y asenti yo solo prosegui a besarla, ya ese beso no fue el mismo, solo demostraba que si me odiaba, que solo tenia rencor hacia mi, solo despues se separo.-listo ya no me busques, no quiero saber nada de ti_

_Brandy razon ahora solo tengo un futuro junto a Debrah yo a ella no la amaba, nunca en mi vida la amaría, yo amaba a la mujer que con sus risas me robaba el aliento, que con sus llantos yo le alegraba el dia, todo de ella me volvía loco, pero ahora ya nada es asi, porque ella me odia y lo demuestra cada segundo si es posible, si algo sabia era que el apellido de su padre, era una familia demasiado orgullosa, a veces el orgullo le ganaba al corazon, o era su orgullo o no era nada_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Ella me odiaba, y ver la escena que vi cuando Lysandro le prepuso matrimonio, hizo que el corazon se me partiera en mil pedazos nuevamente, que ya no era suficiente tortura el haberme puesto junto a Debrah el resto de mi vida, no es justo, yo amo a Brandy, no a Debrah pero es cruel el destino que me enveneno, pero ya todo estaba escrito no se puede hacer mas, ella me odia y yo la amo, pero amo solo ya que este amor que yo siento no volvera a ser mas nunca correspondido

* * *

Brandy Pov'

Bruno te sigo amando, pero ya lo nuestro no puede ser, yo estoy comprometida, pero jamas olvidare tu promesa, echa hace tanto tiempo, teniamos ocho para ese entonces, tu no me trabas de Brandy a Secas me decias, que si Brandy-Ni, o Brandy-Chan, pero siempre me tenias un apodo, lindo para mi, pero al cumplir los doce, me decias solo Brandy, cambiamos mucho para entonces

**_Flash Back_**

_Este recuerdo o esta promesa sera duradera, al igual a lo que siento por ti, si te pierdo tendre tu promesa siempre conmigo, solo ahora no podemos cambiar_

_-Bruno-kun vamos a jugar.-le pregunte, para entonces tenemos 12 años, por lo tanto ambos fuimos cambiando_

_-No puedo Brandy, estoy haciendo mis deberes.-Brandy desde cuando me dices asi, siempre tenia el nii o el chan al final, porque ya no_

_-Esta Bien Bruno-kun, no volveré a molestar.-siempre estaba donde el me hizo su promesa, hay lloraba cada vez que hacia algo mal y mis padres me reprendian_

_Solo hasta entonces tu promesa ya no esta en pie, solo la guardo conmigo por si alguna vez, vuelve a estar en pie, pero no fue así, y eso fue increible, yo ahora estoy sola, como siempre estuve, el chico al que yo le robaba el aliento con mis sonrisas, el que era capaz de bajarme cielo razo entero por mejorar mi dia, lo hacia y nadie se lo impedía, nada_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Desaparecio, me encanto la manera en la que Lysandro se me propuso, fue romantico no solo note eso, sino note tambien como a Bruno sus ojos, terminaron llenos de lagrimas, a el se lo consumia una enorme tristeza como si por segunda vez le rompes en miles de pedazos el corazon, Lysandro no eran de esperar, por eso, yo solo loa amo, me declaro matrimonio en medio pasillo, vi como los chismosos, aplaudian


	8. Una Graduacion y Una Boda en Puertas

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 7

Tres Meses Despues

Brandy Pov'

Han pasado tres meses despues de la propuesta de Lysandro, claro que yo acepte y cardamos casarnos tres meses despues de la graduación, y dos meses desde la propuesta de Castiel hacia mi hermana gemela, quien lo diria el chico malo, se sonrojo al pedirle a Sharon Paola Harrintong Ricalder, ser su esposa, eso era para morir de la risa, bueno de nuestros padres ya no sabemos nada, yo pienso que estan muertos, pero claro mi hermana decia que no

-Brandy dejame ver nuevamente tu anillo.-me pidio Sharon que no se cansaría

-Solo si tu me demuestras el tuyo.-le dije y asi hicimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Solo que no superabamos esto yo pensaba que era un sueño pero de verdad no lo fue, ambas comprometidas con los chicos que de verdad amamos, pero no sabiamos que de verdad los amamos porque si no, jamas hubieramos aceptado a sus propuestas

-Hermana porque tu anillo brilla mas que el mio no se vale.-me dijo mi hermana claro estaba que tenia envidia que mi anillo fuera lindo, o al menos eso pienso yo

-Hermana son los mismos.-tome su mano y compare los anillos, y en realidad eran iguales, pero los diamantes tenias diferentes diseños.-al menos ve los diseños en los diamantes, son diferentes, el mio es una rosa y el tuyo es una calavera, tipico de Castiel.-en serio era tipico de Castiel, claro que para el todo es calaveras

-Tienes razon hermanita es verdad, pero aun así es romantico.-como siempre a mi hermana se le iluminan los ojos cuando se habla de castiel

Yo no lo soportaba pero aun asi eramos dos simples adolescentes enamoradas, sabemos lo que hacemos, y por lo que tengo entendido es que mi hermana pauto su boda para cuatro meses despues a la graduacion, yo la verdad estaba muy emocionada tenia que llamar a Eliana ella a sido mi sastre y la de mi hermana desde que tenemos uso de conciencia

~Llamada~

-Eli hola habla Brandy.-le dije muy entusiasmada

-Brandy querida como estan tu y tu hermana, dime que necesitas.-me pregunto siempre es amable, eso es admirable de ella

-Nosotras bien, Eli necesito un vestido ya sabes de mi color favorito, dime para cuando lo puedes tener listo.-era el mismo trato de todo el tiempo

-Brandy es para tu graduacion cierto, pues si es para ti cortesía de la casa.-me dijo ella es la mejor sastre

-Gracias Eli, puedes tenerlo listo para dos meses y medio.-le pregunte pues es importante

-Claro Brandy cuenta conmigo.-me dijo y colgo

~Fin de la llamada~

Eliana, fue como nuestra segunda madre, claro que siempre fue nuestra segunda madre, ya que nuestros padres viajaban constantemente, y bueno nosotras jamas fuimos importantes para ellos, de suerte se presentaron en nuestro 17 cumpleaños, y de suerte quizas en nuestras bodas, solo es un quizas no estoy segura

Bueno suerte que nosotras ya sabemos cuidar de nuestras espaldas solas, siempre hemos estado solas, nuestros padres se van y no vuelven yo y de suerte los doy por muertos, mi hermana gemela sigue pensando que ellos van a estar vivos, si claro, vivos pero en la otra vida, de solo pensarlo me da mas risa de lo normal


	9. Un Baile

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 8

Brandy Pov'

Recordar que hoy es la graduacion me trae muchos recuerdos, como cuando llegue, era una chica solitaria pero con el pasar del tiempo fui cambiando, poco a poco pero lo hice y eso para mi era un record, en fin millones de recuerdos yo aqui a pesar de que llevo viviendo un año en esta villa pero lo que no olvido, es como mi Lysandro, me pidio ser su novia, como me pidio ser su esposa, y como me pidio ir al baile, es algo gracioso pero tambien romantico

**_Flash Back_**

_Estaba nervioso y eso yo sola lo pude notar a simple vista, pero no dije nada solo quise que pasaran tranquilamente, estaba en el patio esperando a que me llegara una invitacion al baile y asi paso, estaba tranquilamente hasta que mi a mi apuesto principe de antaño, que se acercaba_

_-Brandy.-estaba distraida que cuando escuche mi nombre no hice mas que prestar atencion a donde se escuchaba la entonacion de mi nombre_

_-Si Lys.-le pregunte pues rara vez me llama si no es ara salir los dos solos, o invitarme a alguna parte_

_-T-te g-gustaria ir al baile de graduacion conmigo.-estaba nervioso y yo sola sabia porque era para invitarme al baile_

_-Si me gustaria.-le dije y lo abrace y lo bese no me importaba que fuera en medio patio o esas cosas solo me importaba el y yo ese era nuestro momento de estar felices _

_Solo somos el y yo mas nadie y pronto alguna hija o hijo que nos alegre la vida, y que nosotros le alegremos la existencia al pequeño o pequeña, con solo 17 y 18 años de edad, nos comprometimos, no estoy pequeña solo que yo me quise comprometer nuevamente, la primera vez en la que me comprometi tenia apenas 14 años, no era tan grande que digamos, yo solo lo amaba, en realidad para ese entonces yo estaba con bruno y nos comprometimos por el bien de las empresas de mis padres que al parecer no estaban nada bine para ese entonces _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Yo no sabia lo que el destino me iba a deparar, y ahora estoy aqui nuevamente comprometida con el chico que de verdad amo, con un futuro por el cual tengo que construir con el de mi ex no se nada hasta este entonces, se que tuvo a su hija a la que llamo igual a mi, yo lo acepte ya que eramos amigos, trato de pasar de ese trato al trato que yo tengo con Lysandro, pero no fue asi yo se lo impedí solo amigos o nada, y decidio que amigos

Bruno me visitaba seguido y traia a su pequeña brandy consigo, asi yo tuve la oportunidad de querer a la niña como mi hija, pero su padre era solamente mi amigo, si el no me hubiera engañado como lo hizo, ahora la pequeña brandy hubiera sido mi hija en ves de Debrah, pero mejor es asi como estamos ahora, aun que si seguia queriendo a Bruno pero yo tengo sentimientos por Lysandro, cuando lo conoci mis ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo que tenian cuando estaba con bruno, pero este era un brillo muy diferente al de mi pasado

-Brandy, tierra llamando a Brandy.-esa era mi sastre no se cuanto tiempo estuve pensativa que no le preste atencion

-Que paso.-le pregunte pero no hubo respuesta de su parte

-Que estabas muy pensativa te estaba hablando y nada de nada, te quiero preguntar que que tal esta el diseño de tu vestido.-me pregunto pero que vestido yo no lo vi

-Pero si me dejas verlo porque yo no lo vi o al parecer asi fue no lo vi.-le dije y me lo mostro morado con algunos detalles en blanco justo como yo lo queria, pero eran dos ese y otro que ella tenia guardado.-esta lindo pero se que tienes dos vestido me dejas ver el otro

-Esta bien solo porque lo quieres ver.-cuando lo vi me quede asombrada era muy hermoso, era de color verde con detalles en plata este me encanto mas que el anterior

-Me encanta dejame este y guarda el otro tal vez lo utilice para otra cosa solo tal vez.-le dije y asi lo hizo y despues de eso se fue

De eli no supe mas hasta el dia siguiente, se que mi hermana le encargo el vestido de ella, el de mi hermana era sencillo color negro con detalles rojos, era lindo, en realidad ambos vestidos eran lindos, y cualquier otra cosa pero al menos era de en sueño lo que mi hermana y yo vivimos, ahora y siempre, tener lujos no significaba que eramos malas, en un principio si, donde antes estudiabamos todos los alumnos, maestros y la directora, besaban nuestros pies hacian cualquier por nosotras, eramos consentida, en realidad lo somos todavia, nuestros no estan casi pero aun asi nos consienten que acaso no se puede pedir mas

Esa misma noche, Lysandro, Sharon, Castiel y yo nos asombramos por la decoracion del gimnsacio, poco despues vimos muchas parejas disparejas, como Nathaniel y Amber, ellos son hermanos y aun asi son capaces de estar juntos en cualquier evento del instituto, despues Iris y Alexy, de alexy no era para decir nada ya que kentin le rechazo no le quedo de otra que volver a ser un hombre que le gustan las mujeres, despues Melody y Armin, pero ellos no eran de estar juntos tal vez si melody estaba con nathaniel y armin con amber, eso si sera un pareja funcional, en realidad no era mas nadie de resto habian mas parejas que no estaban ni tan disparejas, y era cierto


	10. Un Supuesto Regreso

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 9

Brandy Pov'

Justo despues de que todo me estaba saliendo tan bien, no puedo creer lo que estaba pasando, mis padres nuevamente preocupandose, por nosotras cuando no lo hicieron en nuestra niñez, o casi nunca lo hacen, porque ahora no lo entiendo porque ahora, no quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar, no quiero saber que va a pasar, ya no lo quiero saber

_**~Llamada~**_

_-Hola quien me habla.-pregunte pues este numero era desconocido para mi_

_-Brandy soy yo tu padre.-mi padre y el como porque me llamara_

_-Y que quieres Felipe.-le dije yo no queria nada con el_

_-Porque tan seca hija, quiero que tu hermana y tu se vengan a la cuna de su nacimiento, su cuna dorada.-y porque yo no me ire_

_-Y porque me tendria que ir, yo no quiero yo aqui tengo mi vida mi hermana igual, yo me comprometi con Lysandro y no puedes hacer nada para arruinar mi felicidad.-le dije estaba harta_

_-Con el hija, si tu estas comprometida con bruno, el tu plan b, y siempre lo fue.-me dijo no el se equivoca Lysandro me ama y yo lo amo con todo mi ser, jamas puede llegar a ser mi plan b_

_-Te equivocas lo mio con Bruno acabo hace mucho, el ahora es solo amigo, solo mi amigo, y el padre de la que puede ser tu nieta, pero que en todo caso no es mi hija, es de tu amado rubio, Bruno Harrintong Smiths, poco extraño es tu hijo y tu ni enterado estabas de su existencia, que lastima me das Felipe, no cuides de tus hijas de sangre, menos cuidas de tu hijo de sangre y heredero a lo que por derecho nos pertenece a mi y a Sharon.-le dije con una frialdad.-y aun asi deseabas casarme con mi medio hermano, mi medio hermano sabes lo que es eso, lo sabes verdad.-le respondi de manera en que entendiera que lo odio y odio ser su hija, pero me dio la vida que yo y mi hermanita hemos soñado_

_-Y como se supone que sabes eso, nadie sabia mas que yo, y Bruno y la madre de bruno, es imposible que solo tu sepas.-me dijo no noto que yo lo sabia desde hace mucho, y no lo pudo notar_

_-Mi padre amado, estabas tan ocupado construir una empresa en cada ciudad que visitabas que no te diste cuenta de que tus amadas hijas, ya sabian este secreto, a mi me lo conto bruno y en todo caso a Sharon mi madre se lo conto, te deseo suerte en los dos años de vida que te quedan, sabes sharon y yo sabemos muchas cosas que tu nos has querido contar nunca, nunca.-le dije y le corte_

_**~Fin Llamada~**_

Esa llamada no me afecto en nada, de echo yo le pedi a Lysandro que apenas nos casaramos, que nuestra luna de miel fuera en mi cuna dorada, o la cuna de mi nacimiento paris, y el con gusto acepto, para mi ahora no hay imposible, y nunca lo hubo mi ex mejor amiga, me traiciono, y estuve comprometida con mi medio hermana, ahora no puedo pedir mas ya que de verdad menos mal que tome un camino diferente al que iba a tener, yo cambie demasiado, ahora solo era mala que ni yo me di de cuenta de este cambio tan repentino, porque jamas fui asi, borre mi pasado, arregle mi presente y no puedo pedir mas, nada mas, ni siquiera pedi esto solo paso

Solo paso y asi como paso, pasara en el futuro, mi hija sera igual o diferente dependiendo de la educacion que reciba, aunque mis hijas, creceran siendo buenas chicas, y asi sera siempre, pero yo creo que jamas espere, esto, y lo entiendo

-Hermanita baja por favor hay alguien que nos quiere hablar.-esa es mi hermana esta en medio de mis pensamientos aun asi baje

-Ya voy hermanita.-le dije de manera que no supiera de que estaba molesta

Estaba a bajando y vi dos figuras conocidas para mi, mi adorada madre y mi odiado padre, pero se que a ambos los amo, siempre he tenido esta vida no puedo pedir nada mas, solo baje salude a mi madre a mi padre y le dedique una sonrisa a mi hermana hasta que mi padre dijo algo, mi madre quiso callarlo pero no pudo

-Hijas mias, quiero pedirles que por favor regresen con nosotros a Paris, claro pero eso si solas, olvidaran los momentos vividos aqui, olvidaran a sus prometido y volveran con los anteriores que ya tenian.-dijo mi padre cada vez que lo escuchaba me daban nauseas, yo no lo queria escuchar

-Que acaso estas loco, yo no me devuelvo a paris ni de chiste y mucho menos volvere a estar con Viktor que acaso estas loco.-esa era mi hermana reprochando de que no iba a volver

-Y mucho menos yo, yo volvere un dia despues de mi noche de bodas, pero a ti no te quiero ni de chiste en esa casa, quedo claro.-le dije y me subi lo mas rapido a mi habitacion

Esto no puede pasar yo no regresaria con bruno, el es solo mi amigo, el es mi medio hermano, nada mas, pero de hay a volver a ser su prometida, creo que era mejor estar muerta, si es mejor muerta, ya que no lo vale, el nunca lo valio, nunca

No iba a cometer el mismo error, yo amo a Lysandro y el me ama a mi, pero jamas lo espere de este modo, claro esta yo me quedo aqui mejor ni regreso para que para que me pase lo mismo, no gracias, no gracias, pronto podre hacer lo que yo quiera


	11. Una Union Familiar

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 10

Brandy Pov'

Es que esto no puedo pasar yo no volvere, no lo sueñen, es que simplemente no puedo, mi padre habia permitido mi relacion con Lysandro porque el cambio repentino no puede ser, es que es mas que obvio que no voy a regresar al mismo infierno del que sali, a no eso si que no voy a caer en la misma depresion, esperen ya que recuerdo mi mejor amigo Bruno, o mi medio hermano iba a venir con su hija, es tierno saber que la pequeña tiene al menos mi nombre

**_~Llamada~_**

_-Hablo con la señorita Harrintong.-la voz me era conocida era bruno llamandome, pero se hacia el gracioso cuando me llamaba_

_-Bruno dejate de bromas dime que paso vendras o no.-le pregunte pero no dijo nada y de repente sono el timbre_

_-Preciosa ya me encuentro aqui.-me dijo y al abrir la puerta me encontre con la sorpresa de que bruno se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta_

**_~Fin Llamada~_**

La pequeña Brandy mi sobrina, estaba felizmente corriendo y jugando por toda la casa, incluso se hallaba feliz jugando con el cachorro mascota de mi hermana, mientras bruno y yo estabamos tranquilos hablando y tambien pendientes de Brandy, pero la pequeña estaba tranquila jugando con Juliet la cachorro mascota de Sharon, a veces ella no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que paso entre bruno y yo

-Brandy es cierto que nuestro padre vino.-la verdad Felipe no es mi padre, el es tu padre

-Si vino pero no mas para fastidiar mi vida y la de Sharon, pidiendo que regresaramos y que olvidaramos todo lo que nosotras hemos vivido aqui, y incluso pidio que dejaramos a nuestros prometidos, para regresar con los anteriores, osea yo contigo y mi hermana con Viktor, yo no se pero a mi me molesto, ademas mi hermanita se revelo obvio yo tambien, Bruno eres mi medio hermano, y mi mejor amigo, por eso me niego a volver contigo lo entiendes verdad, todo quedo claro esa vez que Lysandro me propuso matrimonio.-le dije el solo asintio y recordo lo que paso esa tarde

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba mas que claro ya nada seria lo mismo, volvi aqui con la esperanza de estar de nuevo junto a brandy, pero la veo con el nuevo dueño de su corazon, el corazon que yo destroce, me siento como un idiota al haber echo eso, pero ella ahora es inmensamente feliz, ya no puedo hacer mas nada, ademas de resignarme de saber que esa chica que yo todavia amo, ya tiene otra quien la ama y la trata como merece, como una princesa de cuento_

_-"Brandy eres feliz ahora me resigno mas que a perderte, eres de el, el te trata como yo no llegue a tratarte".-pensé en ese momento_

_Mi mundo se derrumbo por completo, mis esperanzas desaparecian una tras otras poco a poco, yo aqui sin poder creer que la chica que amaba se desvanecio con el aire, otro ya tenia su amor y ese no era yo_

_-Bruno te encuentras bien.-dijo una chica de cabello plata y ojos morados frente de mi_

_-Brandy como quieres que me encuentre bien cuando te veo a ti con alguien mas que no soy yo.-le dije pero ya no puedo hacer nada _

_-Bruno se lo que sientes te recuerdo que yo senti lo mismo, te perdi pero ahora alguien me entiende y muy bien, dime no te gustaria verme feliz con alguien mas.-me dijo y yo solo sonrei ante su comentario y nos pusimos hablar_

_-Pues me gusta verte feliz si no es conmigo al menos que sea con el.-la entendia desde que conocio a Lysandro, sus ojos brillaron mejor que antes, no tenian el mismo brillo, pero al menos tenian luz y brillo_

_Y asi fue como nos hicimos amigos, despues ambos nos enteramos que somos medio hermanos, lo cual era bueno nos llevariamos mejor de lo que nos llevamos antes, y asi fue como la perdi para siempre_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Despues de todo terminamos de conversar, y le echamos el ultimo ojo la pequeña Brandy y la vimos durmiendo muy placidamente al lado de Juliet, quien esta con su hocico estaba arropando a la niña, yo solo me levante la alce y la lleve a mi habitacion y la deje durmiendo alli, despues baje y en ese momento llegaron Sharon, Castiel y Lysandro, y yo recibi a Lysandro los cuales las tres personas que yo conozco se sorprendieron por la visita de Bruno

-Hola Chicos.-dijo bruno sin miedo alguno

-Brandy que hace este aqui.-preguntaron los tres al unisono

-Es mi mejor amigo les recuerdo ademas me dijo que me desde hace semanas que me visitaria no se que les afecta, solo hablabamos y cuidabamos de la pequeña Brandy.-les dije y se sorprendieron.-No es mia es de el y de Debrah, pero le dije que porque no le colocaba mi nombre ademas la niña tiene mis ojos asi se acordaria de mi cada segundo que la viera.-les dije y se pusieron serios

-Es cierto ademas Sharon soy tu medio hermano no veo razon para que me odies.-Bruno no debiste haber dicho eso, bueno mejor porque tenemos que alguien que nos cuidara mas que nuestros padres

Y la noche transcurrio tranquila, despues de que todo acabo nos despedimos de bruno y de la pequeña, y todos nos fuimos a cada una de nuestras habitaciones


	12. Una Boda en Camino

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 11

Brandy Pov'

Mi novio, mi hermana y mi cuñado se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Bruno aqui en la casa, estaba sola y muy aburrida, mientras que ellos estaban en no se donde que no me invitaron, asi que decidi llamar a bruno y decirle que viniera, y como el mudo por aqui cerca, con la niña, de Debrah hasta ahora de ella no se sabe nada, solo se sabe que cuando la niña llego a su hogar con el padre ella desaparecio antes de que la pequeña fuera llevada a su hogar, para buscar a alguien mejor que la mantuviera, darle un hijo y volver a desaparecer

-Hermana dime la verdad que hacia bruno ayer aqui.-pregunto mi hermana ella es fastidiosa pero asi la quiero

-Te dije ya que me vino a visitar, y trajo a la pequeña Brandy para que Juliet pudiera jugar con ella.-le dije y me quede mirando mi anillo de compromiso, aqui se encontraban todas las promesas futuras que Lysandro y yo tendriamos

-Esta bien hermanita, pero deja de ver tanto ese anillo que ya preocupas.-dijo ella yo solo mire mi anillo la verdad reflejaba mi futuro con Lysandro

-Es que no puedo hermana ve el tuyo y veras como se refleja tu futuro con Castiel, es como ver sus promesas por cumplir las que estan despues de un si quiero.-le dije y sonrie y puse mi mirar de nuevo en mi anillo y sharon el de ella

Despues de eso ella se fue, yo me quede en mi cuarto pensando en no se que, o pensando en lo que seria de mi vida despues un simple si quiero, muchas cosas pasarian, debo mandar hacer mi vestido, es que ahora muchas cosas pasan por mi mente, en ese momento no se si de verdad hacia bien o si hacia mal pero que importaba con mis padres lejos era bueno ya que las que cosas que se hacian que es parte mi pasado estan atadas junto a la mansion de mis padres la cual decidi dejar atras pero de tras de todo esto existe un pasado peor al que ya vivi, pero solo me conformo con recordar mi pasado

Yo solo no lo recordaba ya que yo no lo pedia, es que jamas pedia recordarlo, porque yo haria tal cosa,solo me propuse a pensar en lo que de verdad me importa ahora, de solo pensar que seria boda doble, seria dificil, mi hermana, Castiel, Lysandro y yo en un mismo lugar los cuatro en un mismo altar, y nuestro padre tenia que estar alli, pues simplemente si no estaba no era nuestro unico familiar, teniamos a nuestros tios tal vez

En dos meses y medio, era la doble boda, seria demasiado gracioso ver a Castiel vestido de traje, en Lysandro era normal, ya que el vestia ese hermoso traje victoriano, asi que para el ya seria algo normal

-Brandy estas hay tierra llamando a Brandy.-dejame tranquila Sharon que acaso no puedo estar sumida en mis pensamientos tranquila

-Aqui sigo Sharon no grites.-le dije ahora ni pensar puedo hacerlo tranquila

-Es que estabas sumidas en tus pensamientos y no me escuchabas.-si claro tu tipica escusa

-Te estaba comentando que queda casi dos meses y medio para la boda doble, que me puse a pensar quien nos va a presentar en el altar, si papa ni va estar presente.-es cierto es lo que justamente tambien pensaba en lo mismo

-No hermanita el tiene que estar presente en mismo acepto nuestras relaciones no es asi, bueno tal vez si lo llamamos y le pedidos perdon por como nos comportamos la ultima vez, y somos niñas buenas y que asista a nuestras bodas.-le dije y mi hermana se quedo pensando en no se que

-Me parece buena idea hermanita, hagamos lo.-dijo y yo agarre el telefono y marque

_**~Llamada~**_

_-Hola papi.-dijimos ambas al unisono_

_-Hola hijas mias.-nos dijo al parecer estaba contento_

_-Papi te queremos preguntar si puedes asistir a nuestra boda y presentarnos en el altar.-le dijimos suplicantes pues eso siempre funciona_

_-Hijas de acuerdo, pero diganme volveran abas aqui con sus pregunto y mi hermana y yo no sabiamos que responder_

_-Si volveremos papi despues de que estemos ambas casadas pero dinos vendran.-papa no entendia cuando yo me referia al vendran_

_-Si hijas iremos, a tu madre le ara muy feliz verlas a ustedes con los chicos que de verdad aman, y yo estare muy orgulloso de ambas.-nos dijo su voz cambio a una melancolica_

_-Papi este nosotras queremos disculparnos, ya sabes por lo de la ultima vez, que no puedes hacer eso, y se que reprochar estuvo mal, por favor perdonanos.-le dijimos al unisono_

_-Hijas eso era una prueba las amo tanto que jamas las obligaria a dejar a sus prometidos, estoy feliz por ustedes chicas.-nos dijo y nos despedimos y colgamos_

**_~Fin Llamada~_**

Habia funcionado, mis padres estarian, ahora me tocaba ir a ver mi vestido de bodas, que por cierto iria con la pesada de mi hermana gemela, quien diria que nosotras gemelas enamoradas de dos chicos que serian los mejores amigos, a veces pensaba que era mejor ya que eramos cercanos , muchas veces Leigh el hermano mayor de Lysandro y mi cuñado, queria darme un vestido de bodas que tenia guardado, pero yo le dije que estaria mal que yo lo utilizara, pero era hermoso

Pero mi hermana y yo ya nos haciamos en la tienda de vestidos de novias mas cercano que habia en nuestra casa, despues de varios diseños vi el que mejor me quedaria, me lo probe y mi hermana me dijo

-Hermanita ese vestido encaja en la perfeccion, hace notar tu figura al menos es hermoso, pero hubieras usado el de tu cuñado, creeme ese era perfecto pero si asi lo decidiste, respeto tu decision.-dijo mi hermana es que era verdad lo que ella decia este hacia resaltar mi figura

Poco despues mi hermana se fue a probar el de ella el cual a ella tambien le hacia ver su figura, y era hermoso, sencillo pero hermoso, quedaban detalles por arreglar, por lo tanto era cosas que nos faltaban por arreglar las damas y los padrinos de boda, yo ya tenia a dos parejas resueltas

Estuve como media hora buscando a rosa hasta que la encontre con Penny, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, y le pedi a Penny que no se alejara pues les pediria algo a ambas asi que era valido

-Hola Rosa, Penny.-les dije pues estaba de buen humor

-Hola Brandy.-dijeron ambas al unisono

-No interrumpo nada ¿Cierto?.-les pregunte

-No nada Brandy.-me dijeron al unisono nuevamente

-Bueno queria preguntarles si desearian ser mis damas de honor, son dos parejas por novios, y Sharon y yo lo resolvimos del mejor modo, Rosa y Leigh, seran mi dama de honor, Leigh el padrino de bodas de Lysandro, Penny tu eres mi segunda dama de honor, y Nathaniel el padrino de bodas a peticion de Lysandro.-les dije

-Nosotras encantadas Brandy.-me dijeron y sonrieron

-Gracias chicas.-les dije y me sente hablar con ellas

-Brandy dinos estas ocupada hoy en la tarde, ya sabes queremos ver tu vestido de novia, empezar hacer tu sesion de belleza.-me dijeron me quede atonita con lo de la sesion de belleza, es que eso no era lo de ellas por eso me asustaba

-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer con gusto.-les dije nos estuvimos toda la mañana charlando que le dije a las chicas que si iban o no y asintieron y se fueron de tras de mi

Mis mejores amigas se quedaron atonitas al ver mi casa, es que ellas sabian que yo era millonaria pero pensaban que tenia una casa algo sencilla, jamas pensaron que tendria la mansion, mas vista en todo la villa, pero aun asi entramos y nos divertimos, estuvimos toda la tarde, hablando viendo peliculas jugando como niñas pequeñas, y esas cosas, de echo a rosa la conozco de que eramos niñas pues sus padres son amigos de los mismo, asi que somos conocidas

Ellas se fueron y se despidieron, asi que fue facil saber, que ellas como son mis amigas de la infancia aceptarian gustosas a ser mis damas de honor aunque me pregunto a quien escogio mi hermana como sus damas de honor


	13. Doble Boda

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 12

Dos Semanas Antes de la boda

Brandy Pov'

No lo puedo creer todavia faltan dos semanas, ademas de lo feliz que estoy ya casi estoy apunto de dar el si quiero, el si quiero a Lysandro, mi hermana estaba feliz aunque no lo demostraba, mi madre nos pidio a mi y a Sharon que delante de ella y de papa, les mostraramos nuestros vestidos de boda, yo habia dudado si decirle a Eliana que lo hiciera, o yo comprarlo, mi hermana estaba igual, mientras eso mama estaba al pendiente de algunas cosas de la boda

-Hija me sorprende lo bien que tu y tu hermana se ordenaron para organizar su propia boda.-dijo mi madre yo solo sonrei, y rei por lo bajo sin que ella escuchara

-Mama nosotras ya seremos casi adultas y no podemos depender de ustedes todo el tiempo no seria justo, ademas teniamos la ayuda de nuestras amigas.-le dije y en eso aparecio mi hermana

-Aun asi hija aun recuerdo, la vez que ustedes vinieron al mundo, la mayor alegria para mi y para su padre recordar su nacimiento, nuestra descedencia.-dijo mi madre con aire melancolico

-Madre no te preocupes, te recuerdo estemos donde estemos, siempre seremos tus pequeñas hijas, aun asi lo que sharon y yo vamos hacer es un paso mas en nuestras vidas.-le dije y la abrace, habia extrañado muchos esos abrazos que ella solia darme cuando estaba triste

Desde entonces, a pesar de que mis padres no estuvieron con nosotras en los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas debidos a sus viajes de negocios, son los mejores padres que nos han podido dar, por eso yo los amaba, esa tarde me acorde que Sharon y yo nuestras respectivas parejas, teniamos planes, salimos en una cita doble

-Hermana esto es lo mejor que nos puede pasar, no crees.-me dijo mi hermana

-Concuerdo contigo hermanita.-le dije y sonrei, desde hace un año que fue cuando llegue aqui, cambie mucho

Estaba muy feliz, estoy al lado de Lysandro, con mi medio hermano me llevo de lo mejor, cambie muchas cosas, que nunca pedi que pasaran solo pasaron y ya, no es problema que hayan pasado

Aunque despues de ese hermoso paseo pude notar que habia un pelirrojo que estaba harto de tanta cosa romantica pero trato de ocultarlo a pesar de que no lo hizo muy bien, porque llegamos a la casa Sharon tambien lo habia visto y se enojo, el dijo tantas veces lo siento que era como para grabarlo verlo una mil veces y reirse cuando mas se pudiera, mientras la parejita seguia con su graciosa discusion Lysandro y yo estabamos hablando de lo mas tranquilo

-Estoy emocionada solo dos semanas mas y listo estaremos juntos ara siempre, no te parece increible.-le dije a Lysandro y ese tono de emocion se escuchaba salir de mi boca

-Tranquila Brandy, se sabe que estas emocionada, pero es cuestion de esperar, despues de dar el si quiero, no abra nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar.-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente yo solo me aferre a el en un abrazo

Mientras Lysandro y yo estabamos abrazados, mi hermana y mi cuñado se habian callado, y se nos quedaron mirando, como que si nunca hubieran visto una pareja muy cariñosa, asi que estaban atonitos, pero sentia como mi gemela amenazaba con la mirada a Lysandro ya que tenia sus manos en mi cintura, a mi no me molestaba ya que cada vez que me abraza sus manos se posicionaban en ese lugar

-Que acaso nunca han visto una pareja que sea tan cariñosa como Lysandro y yo, eso es porque ustedes son rebeldes se aman pero no se lo demuestran mucho.-les dije y miraron a otro lado o mejor dicho se miraron uno al otro y se fueron a la habitacion de Sharon despues de les dedique la mirada asesina

-Acaso te molesta que tu hermana y castiel se quedaran viendo.-me pregunto Lysandro

-Es que como ellos son, se que se aman pero jamas lo demuestran.-es que lo sabia jamas se demuestra ese hermoso amor escondido bajo toda esa rebeldia

Aunque es raro, no me sorprende en nada que mi dulce hermanita, este enamorada de chico rebelde como lo es ella, pero no importa pues sabemos que, son los chicos ideales, si no hubieran sido, esta boda doble no estuviera ocurriendo, en realidad muchos piensas que este matrimonio no va a durar, bueno ninguno de los dos, pero no es que el matrimonio dure, lo que es duradero es el amor de la pareja, dificil de creer, tal vez, solo tal vez


	14. Capitulo Final

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo Final

Brandy Pov'

Hoy es mi boda, estaba tan nerviosa mas porque supe que mis padres hicieron que la recepcion fuera la mas costosa posible, mi hermana y yo la habiamos echo que la recepcion fuera nada costosa o lujosa que fuera normal, pero eso se fue por el caño, pero no pudieron arruinar al menos lo de la boda ya que eso nosotras lo teniamos cubierto, en fin estoy super nerviosa, no se porque pero era como tener miedo a que algo fuera a pasar para separarme de Lysandro, pero me estaba inventando paranoillas que no ni me puedo creer

-Como estan mis hijas para su dia especial.-me pregunto mi madre yo solo me estaba terminando de arreglar

-Estoy nerviosa, mama, y mucho.-le dije y seguia con la mirada al espejo, lucia fatal

-Brandy mi pequeña es normal es tu boda, respira hondo, se como tu hermana ella no esta nerviosa.-me dijo pero que caso Sharon era asi ella es una roca, nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, cosa que daba miedo

-Mama Sharon es como una clase de roca que tiene sentimientos pero no lo demuestra, es algo que da un poco de miedo, es igual que su prometido.-le dije pues esto me estaba hartando

Me dejaron sola un poco termine de arreglarme mi hermana le dije a papa que yo aun no estaba lista, los nervios me tenian loca de paso que me inventaba muchas paranoillas eso jamas pasara, porque Lysandro me ama, el me conto una vez que estuvo con una chica antes de conocerme pero eso fue hace mucho ya que ella lo traiciono y luego desaparecio, ahora se que Lysandro paso por lo mismo que yo pase

-Estoy lista.-deje mis nervios de lado termine de arreglarme y baje yo estaba hermosa y me asegure cuando mire una ultima vez al espejo

-Al fin parece eterno al manos ya no vamos tarde, lo se porque la boda es exactamente a las diez.-dijo mi hermana pues se sabe porque fue a esa hora a la que fue pautada la boda

-Ya lo se, eres una tonta Sharon, bueno nos podemos ir.-le dije ya que estaba cansada de estar en la casa

Ya estabamos en la iglesia, Lysandro y Castiel estaban en el altar, esperando que aparecieramos, yo trataba de aguantar la risa en cuanto vi a mi cuñado en traje la verdad era muy gracioso, pero la controlo cuando escuche a papa decirle algo a los chicos

-Lysandro, Castiel a pesar de a las que estoy a punto de entregarles, son mi orgullo, mis gemelas, por favor Lysandro cuida de Brandy ella lo mas importante que tengo, y castiel eres malo y no lo niego pues me di de cuenta desde el momento en que Sharon te presento ante mi, ella es igual, pero no la puedo juzgar, es una joya de chica.-aguante las lagrimas con lo papa dijo, Lysandro y Castiel asintieron, y papa no hizo mas que dejaron hay en el altar

Papa estaba que lloraba yo lo note, como estaba yo pues Sharon y yo somos sus unicas hijas no es asi, jamas tuvo otro no bueno con mama no, pero si con Mary, la madre de bruno, aun asi yo ya me conocia todo esto ya que cuando mama se caso con papa, Sharon y yo eramos parte de mama

-Lysandro estoy feliz de estar aqui y que sea a tu lado.-le dije y el me respondio yo no estaba prestando atencion, pero atenta a cuando el cura, nos dijera lo que el dice para dar el si quiero

-Yo estoy igual Brandy.-me dijo y en mi rostro aparecio un diminuta sonrisa

Llego la parte para dar el si quiero, yo lo dije sin pensarlo dos veces, igual Lysandro despues de eso se dijo _"Puedes Besar a la_ _novia"_, pero en este caso era pueden besar a las novias, yo era feliz, Sharon igual, pero el que no salia de su asombro era mi cuñado, ya que el pensaba que iba ser que se casaria antes de Lysandro, pero al parecer no fue asi, Lys se le adelanto, despues de todo esto nos fuimos a la recepcion

_~Mas Tarde~_

Es genial ya que yo queria bailar con mi papa, antes de bailar con Lysandro, mi padre acepto pues era un orgullo, verme como soy feliz, y el orgulloso ya que yo siempre he tenido ese lado de padre e hija, yo cuando sufria mi papa era el que siempre estaba conmigo, yo agradezco los momentos que pasabamos juntos, por eso atesoro estos lindos momentos que hemos tenido porque se un dia el se va a ir, pero se ira feliz

-Hija eres mi orgullo, tu sonrisa es mejor que nada, no se que pense en el comprometerte con tu propio hermano en el pasado.-me dijo yo no me acordaba de eso pero no me afectaba

-Papa eso es pasado, yo no lo sabia hace un año cuando yo vine para esta linda villa, el se mudo aqui por acusa de Debrah, ella vivio aqui asi que para formalizar su relacion, vivirian juntos,el me lo dijo despues de que le agarre confianza nuevamente, para entonces era mi amigo.-le dijo entonces recoste mi cabeza en su hombro

Yo sabia que era su orgullo, aunque Bruno lo veia como mi hermano, yo lo amaba, pero yo entere mis sentimientos con este dia, pues no quiero lastimar a Lysandro yo no soy mala, yo lo amo el me ayudo a salir del hueco del que yo misma me cai, y se lo agradecia, y lo hacia a seguido, estaba feliz de estar bailando con el, poco tiempo despues de que baile con papa, a veces pense paranoillas, pero jamas pasaron y eso yo lo sabia

-Brandy ha sido mucha emocion por ahora no te parece, yo solo quiero estar en la luna de miel.-cuando dijo luna de miel, yo me emocione toda ya que iriamos al ciudad de origen de mi madre, no pisaba esa ciudad desde que mis abuelos murieron

-Es hora de despedirnos.-le dije y hicimos el brindis

Es que acaso no podia haber algo mejor, la noche de bodas era algo que jamas olvidaria, poco despues de eso nos fuimos a londres, dos meses de luna de miel, pero estaba feliz, era suficiente de que mi hermana y yo hicieramos la cosas juntas, las dos tomamos esta vez caminos distintos, lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas por separado

* * *

Tres Años Despues

Estaba vez ahora es distinto, Lysandro y yo tenemos tres años de casados y ahora somos muy felices junto con la pequeña Sophia de 2 años de edad, pero era lo mejor hasta ahora se que mi hermana tuvo una mini Sharon, pero la unica diferencia es que la pequeña Misaki era una niña de 2 años, con un cabello rojo intenso como el padre y los ojos verdes como mi hermana, era igual a su padre, muy rebelde y eso desde que habia nacido

-Sophia, pequeña ven a comer.-la pequeña es tranquila, pero muy misteriosa, con sus dos años era muy inteligente le gustaba la musica, escribir como su padre, aunque lo unico que hacia eran muchos garabatos

Sophia sabia cuando hacia algo mal pero nunca decia nada ya que ella era correcta como nosotros la educamos, por eso la amabamos para ella nada era malo solo cosas que nosotros todavia no se le puede educar

* * *

Sharon Pov'

Para esta fecha, me recuerda a la fecha donde brandy y yo acordamos hacer las cosas por separado, ya no mas cosas de gemelas, las que siempre haciamos las cosas juntas, pero aun asi sus quejas y sus cambios de humor sus lloriqueos de alguna u otra forma mi hermana me hace falta, y mucha, pero nuestras hijas eran iguales a nosotras, chiquitas como peligrosas sus madres, ademas de ser primas, mejor dicho parecian gemelas, una diferente pero simpatica la otra rebelde pero mala

* * *

**Bueno chicas este es el cap final de Npa, no lo pude continuar pues estaba sin internet, y hasta ayer pude saber el capitulo anterior, por cierto estoy apunto de hacer su continuacion, ya que tienen que saber que pasara, en la nueva generacion, O que sucedera con cada uno de los hijos de los personajes**

**Uno nunca sabe asi que a esperar, no lo hago hoy porque estoy cumpliendo años... 14 Años me pongo viejita pero un año mas de vida un año mas de felicidad**

**Besos**

**Estrella Styles**


End file.
